


Baking

by starker_thorki



Series: Starker [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food Fight, Happy, Happy Peter Parker, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starker_thorki/pseuds/starker_thorki
Summary: Peter and Tony try baking.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> @starker-thorki on tumblr

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Tony and Peter were trying to bake cookies. 

"Okay Mr Stark, this recipe says we need egg, vanilla extract, sugar, butter, baking powder, soda and flour." Peter states matter o' factually. 

"I don't even know if I have all of those ingredients kid." Tony sighs.

"That's why I brought some with me!" Peter exclaims excitedly. "Of course you did." Tony chuckles.

Peter starts to get all the ingredients lied out on the kitchen counter and follows with getting all the necessary utensils and tools for the recipe. Tony couldn't help but smile watching Peter work around the kitchen like he lives here. Tony watched him intently, watched when he needed to step on his tippy-toes to reach certain cupboards and his eyes trailed to his skin when his shirt rose up while doing so. Tony thought Peter was beautiful, and Peter is. 

Peter snaps Tony out of his trance by calling his name. 

"Hmm?" Tony asks.

"It's time to start. Come on!" Peter says happily. How one had so much excitement for the baking of cookies, Tony did not know. "Okay, okay, start with creaming the butter and sugar together." Peters says, handing Tony the ingredients and a bowl. Tony begins doing the task which was asked. "When the butter and sugar are mixed, add the egg and vanilla." Peter continues, reading the recipe. "Pass the bowl, i'll do it." 

Tony passes the bowl to Peter and Peter mixes the egg and vanilla. "Dry ingredients." Peter remembers and begins to do just that.

After everything is mixed, Peter puffs and brushes the back of his palm to his forehead.

"Pete?" Tony asks.

"Yeah?" Peter replies.

"You've got flour on your cheek." Tony says. Peter gets distracted with this comment and Tony takes a sneaky handful of flour in his right hand. "I can't find it. Where is it?" Peter asks, clearly confused.

"Right there!" Tony cried out while chucking a handful of flour at Peter.

"Oh my god Mr Stark!" Peter says in between raspberries in attempt to get the flour out of his mouth. "That's it!" He shouts as he grabs flour himself and chucks it straight at Tony's face.

Tony's face is covered in flour and he uses his right hand to clear his essential facial needs and stares at Peter. Peter stares back. They both stand like this for almost thirty seconds before Tony runs at Peter. They both run around the kitchen counter. 

Peter is a giggling mess and is avoiding Tony at all cost until Tony gets him cornered in between the two counters. "I've got you now!" Tony laughs. "What are you going to do about it?" Peter asks. Tony only smirks and leans in close to Peter's face, acting like he was going to give him a kiss but in reality he splatters some of the mixture over Peter's forehead. 

Peter gasps and tries to get away but Tony has a tight grip on him. "You done now?" He asks. 

"Maybe." Peter smirks. "Only maybe? or yes?" Tony asks. 

"Yes." Peter replies. 

"Yes what?" Tony suggests.

"Yes sir." Peter says cheekily. 

"Hmm. Now. How about those cookies eh?" Tony says and moves over back to the counter, but not before planting a kiss on Peter's forehead, which left cookie batter in his mouth, but hey, it didn't taste bad.

**Author's Note:**

> @starker-thorki on tumblr


End file.
